Story of Evil: Hetalia Style
by Vanilla Mochi
Summary: History is always happening: it happened even before the time of the countries. Vocaloid's Story of Evil starring the Hetalian countries!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago, long before China existed (which is a very long time, mind you), long before any of the Asian countries existed, Asia used to be just one giant empire or better said, kingdom, ruled by one king or queen. Besides the Kingdom of Asia, there were also four other kingdoms: the neighboring country, the Kingdom of Europe, the land across the vast blue seas, the Kingdom of the Americas, the harsh winter wonderland, the Kingdom of the Soviet Union, and the eluding kingdom of Africa.

The Kingdom of Asia had gone through an almost endless line of rulers before the final collapse of the kingdom and the birth of old man China. Kindly shut up China, I'm trying to tell a story. Anyways, some of the rulers were kind and brought riches to the land and others were tyrants. Like every human though, they eventually died, whether of old age or assassination or disease or whatever happened to them and when that happened, the Asian peasants usually celebrated. However, there was this one ruler that was so evil that the people… well, I'm not going to tell you that yet, what fun would that be?

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. These are very overdone T.T But I want to do this!**


	2. Daughter of Evil

**Chapter 1: The Daughter of Evil**

"Princess…" Mei felt herself being shook, "Princess. It's time for you to wake up. You have an important meeting today, don't you?" The Princess groaned, turning away from her servant, who had been trying to get her up and coincidentally shared the same face as her. She pulled the cotton stuffed covers over herself.

"I'm sleepy, Leon. Tell him I'll meet with him later."

"It's the Prince of the Americas."

"WHAT?" Sitting up immediately, Mei threw her blanket off, effectively hitting her servant with it, while jumping out of bed, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She glared accusingly at Leon, "Leon! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She whined, "You know how important today is!"

"You were tired, my lady." He replied evenly, "Yesterday's meeting ended quite late for you. I didn't want to anger you."

Mei huffed. She yanked her nightgown off, tossing it on the floor "Oh it's fine! It's not your fault, Leon. Where are my clothes?" She demanded.

"Right here, Princess." He handed her a pink silk qipao, which she pulled over with no sign of struggle, reaching her thin arms in its long flowing sleeves effortlessly. Her servant then crouched down to straighten the white skirt with gold trimmings that accompanied the qipao.

"Thank you Leon!" Mei said, almost out the door. She was abruptly stopped again when Leon tugged one of her luscious locks of black hair.

"Wait a second; you're missing something." A bright pink plum blossom appeared in from his pocket and he delicately weaved his finger through the princess's hair, placing the flower behind her ear lobe. "There. Shall we go now?" He held his hand out.

"Yes!" Her servant escorted out her of the her chamber all the way to the throne room where a single empty chair stood at the very end of room, decorated with pieces of precious metals only suited for royalty.

Luckily, for them, the Prince of Blue was not there yet, so the Princess, being her childish self, sprinted to her throne, seating herself in an unladylike manner that her mother would've disapproved of.

Not that she cared. Her mother died a year ago.

As for her servant, he followed her at a slower pace, standing behind her seat in the palace. He had a full view of the room, in case any disloyal subjects were hidden with the intent of harming her.

The Prince of Blue arrived later than Mei expected, but she did not blame Leon. After all he was only making sure the Prince got the best first impression of her. Appearance, expression, and posture were all components of a good first impression. She also had to thank him for waking her so insistently, or she would've been woken up by the Prince's boisterous entrance.

"NYA HA HA! The Prince has arrived!" the throne room doors were swung open by none other than the Prince himself with his own look-like servant rushing after him, frantically saying:

"Alfred! That's not how King Jones taught you to greet the Princess of Asia!" His whispery voice was barely heard as he was not very visible either, "Oh maple, your father's going to kill me!"

Alfred ignored his servant, bowing stage actor style at the princess, "You must be Princess Mei of Asia! I'm Prince Alfred! Nice to meet you!"

"And greetings to you too, Alfred." Mei replied friendly, "It is an honor."

"Ah, Princess Mei?" Alfred's servant started, flustered and stuttering at the same time. Mei nodded at him to speak, "I apologize for my master's… um… rudeness… we've been trying to," The look-like glared at the prince, "work on that."

"It is fine, servant." The princess surprised everyone with this; usually she was easily offended by discourtesy, which most of the time came from her council, or a handful of her subjects, but maybe she didn't mind because Prince Alfred was rather handsome and had such energy that could not despised. "Now, as to why you are here…"

"Yes! My father, King Albert Jones has suggested to form an alliance between the-" He was interrupted by the ajar door, creaking open. A hand gripped around the door and the head of Kiku Honda, also known as General of the Kingdom of Asia, peeking in.

"Hime Mei-sama, I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but someone wishes to meet with you. It's a commoner." He added, "Shall I tell her she will have your presence later?" The Princess growled in irritation.

"No." She answered coldly, "I will deal with her now; let the filthy peasant in."

It wasn't long before the peasant female walked into the throne room, undaunted by the impassive or disapproving looks of the nobles filling the courtroom. She was quite beautiful, like the princess, bearing the same attentive cat-like golden eyes and a fine figure, except her hair was even longer, reaching to her ankles in a tight ponytail and she was only a few years senior to Mei. Her clothes were filthy: pants and a t-shirt covered in dirt, its cotton material worn down by much physical activity.

"My lady." She curtly greeted, getting on her knees, bowing, "You have my deepest gratitude for allowing me to be in your presence."

"Yes, yes. I suppose so."Mei's head leaned, jadedly, on her fist, propped up against her cheek , "I am in the middle of a very important meeting now, so speak, peasant." She said in clear disdain.

"Very well then Princess. I'm asking you to lower taxes; you've imposed payment that impossible for us to pay in one year. There's been droughts and hot weather that rice cannot be grown in. We can't give you 500 pounds of rice without starving ourselves to death and I have two younger brothers and a little sister that are still growing. If you would just lower the amount just by even a little… then I'm sure we will be able to pay you back." Mei only narrowed her eyes.

"Let me think about that…" She started, as the commoner's own eyes copied the princess's, "no." she blatantly replied.

"What? But why?"

"It is not my fault if you cannot grow enough rice for yourselves. You will simply have to work harder if you wish to feed your siblings," The princess said in a sickeningly honey-sweet voice, "And if they cannot have rice, then let them have rice pudding then, correct?"

"How- How could you say that? Are you trying to mock me?" The lady could barely hold her temper, "You are nothing more than a spoiled little child!"

"Leon!" Mei called.

"Yes milady?" The servant answered from behind the throne. His arm was over his chest with a towel hanging.

A slender finger pointed at the female peasant accusingly, "Teach this dog a lesson."

'You wish is my command." He walked in front of the commoner, staring down at her coolly, meeting her golden eyes. An intense stare-down dawned between the two, before Leon kicked her in the stomach with his leather shoe. Gasping in pain, the woman collapsed on the column rug, which was a single pathway all the way from the doors to the throne. The next kick was just as hard, landing on her shoulder. How many kicks were there, no one could count, but at one point she began coughing up blood and the final one was the cruelest, landing in her face. She let out a spurt of blood, panting in exhaustion.

"Shall I clean up the blood, my lady?" was the servant's question.

"No. Someone else will see to that. But thank you Leon. Guards!" She ordered, "Get this dog out of my sight."

The peasant did not say anything at first, being roughly picked up by her arms, but when she was on her feet she said so in the coldest tone she could muster, "I will have my revenge. Just you wait, oh Daughter of Evil."

"Big promise, for a filthy dog." The princess sneered, watching the guards drag the peasant out of the room. The doors opened and closed with a large click and they were gone. The only evidence that the commoner was ever here was the pool of blood she spilt. It was noticeable, like a single rose in a field of weeds.

"So," The princess's attention was focused back on the now horrified Prince of the Americas. Her tone returned to its former friendliness, "Where were we now?"

Knock, knock. There was someone at the door.

"Come in." She placed her tea cup down, folding her hands on her lap.

It was Leon.

"Leon!" Mei smiled, getting up from her chair to hug him. She didn't though because he had a tray with snacks and a teapot balanced on his fingertips. "Welcome back!"

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Would my princess like some snacks and more tea?"

Mei only laughed, "Leon, it's Mei, remember? No formalities when it's just the two of us."

Leon smiled, in realization, "Oh…yes. I apologize, Mei. Do forgive me."

"There's no need to apologize Leon. Now, as for what I asked of you before: are the rumors true?"

After the Princess's meeting with the Prince of the Americas, she promptly decided that she liked him due to his boyish charm and handsome looks, so she begun sending him marriage proposals seven times a week. All of which were unanswered.

From a maid, the Princess heard that the Prince was, in fact, in love with a woman from the neighboring kingdom, the Kingdom of Europe. Being her curious (and nosy) self, she sent Leon there with a mission to confirm if the rumors were true.

The smile on Leon's face faded, "Mei…" He led her to her seat, motioning her to sit. He squeezed her hand tightly, "I'm sorry, but the rumors… they're true."

Tears began to blur her vision. Why? What did Prince Alfred see in a dirty peasant that she, a princess of great beauty and power, did not have. Sparks of jealously engulfed her heart. She wiped her threatening tears with the back of her hand.

"I see." She said in the flattest tone possible, "If you would not mind, Leon, would you fetch Kiku for me, please? "

"As you wish my lady."

When Kiku arrived, the first thing he saw was the princess had her back turned, facing the magnificent window. "You called for me, Hime Mei-sama?"

"I did." In a very soft voice not to be heard, she said, "Make sure the Kingdom of Europe is badly stirred."

It took only a month for Asia's army to reduce Europe to shambles. Although Europe's army fought courageously, they were inferior to Asia's. Villages were burned to a crisp, the flames lighting up the sky and several, no, a majority of inhabitants were sacrificed for the Princess's selfish whim; including Prince Alfred's lover.

Of course, sound of people dying and fires roaring never reached the Princess's ignorant ears, as she sipped her tea in the midst of chaos. She looked up, hearing the clock strike three.

"Oh, it's tea time!"

Something had changed and everyone in the castle noticed. Even Princess Mei.

Rumors in the Asian Kingdom tend to spread like wildfire, so even if the rumor started at the very far end of Asia, it would reach the ears of the Princess in the span like, give or take a few days.

A revolution had started in a distant village thousands of miles away from Asia's capital. The rebel forces were lead by a woman dressed in red. Each day, more and more Asian peasants joined the ranks of the revolutionaries.

When news of a mutiny reached the Princess's ears, she obviously sent her army to silence them. However, Asia's professional military were already weakened from fighting Europe's army. Defeating them was not a problem for the rebels.

It would be any day now when the rebels would finally reach the palace, and most importantly, the Princess. All of the servants and maids, and whoever worked there made plans to escape and day by day, less and less people were seen working in the castle. In the final days of Princess Mei's regime, the only people in the once bustling stronghold was Mei, Leon, and Kiku.

Despite the castle being almost absolutely silent, the Princess still went about her normal schedule: wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, do something civilized like thinking about the Prince of the Americas, and then it would be tea time, always at three o'clock sharp. But today was different… a mob of angry citizens crowded at the palace's front door and from her room, Mei could hear their cries for revenge.

"Mei!" Leon shouted, bursting into the room, "You've got to get out of here now!"

Mei squeaked, "L-Leon? W-what's going on? I-" Leon roughly grabbed her wrist, dashing out of the room and down the hallway with her.

"The rebel forces are storming the place and the Americas' army is with them too. Kiku is buying us some time, but I'm afraid it won't be long. I believe they've just broken the front door down." He stated, panting at the same time, "They're after you, Mei. You've must escape right now! Hurry!"

The woman in red and Prince Alfred of the Americas counted to three before pushing the throne room doors open. Unlike the last time Alfred was there (for the first and he wished, the last time), the marble floor was dusty and no nobles, servants, no one populated the room. But, there was a single figure sitting on the throne.

He recognized them. Running up to them, he was a good arm's length away from them, pointing his sword at their throat.

"Ah, Prince Alfred." They greeted sardonically, "How nice of you to join me. You know it's not very gentlemanly to point a weapon at an unarmed lady."

The time was almost three o'clock. Just a few more minutes before the clock struck three.

In the middle of a town square was a platform, a weapon of civil murder, and a crowd, thirsty for blood. A delicate figure was forced up on the stage, where their head was secured tightly underneath the blade of the guillotine.

RING! It was three o'clock now.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked as if to mock them.

"Oh, it's tea time."

The blade fell and the Daughter of Evil was no more.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! Next chapter: Prince of Blue (It may be a while before I update... T.T)**


	3. Prince of Blue

**Chapter 2: Prince of Blue**

"Hey, Mattie?" His servant looked up from his work, in other words, sweeping up the food crumbs scattered over the polished marble floor of the prince's bedroom. His twin brother, or rather the Prince of the Americas, Alfred, was always a pig, even though he was muscular and very athletic.

"Yes, Al?" His brother was lying on the massive bed; a hand blocked the sunlight from reaching his eyes.

"I think I might be in love." Mattie rolled his eyes, continuing to gather the remains of his twin's meals into a pile.

"That's wonderful. Which noble lady is it this time?"

"That's the thing Mattie. She's not a noble!" He paused in his chore, raising an eye at the Alfred, who sat up on the bed, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Remember how we went to Europe for about six months?"

"You mean when you were supposed to convince the king of Europe to make a treaty with Americas?"

"Yeah, that time! Well… I met her there..."

_I f Alfred had to describe his life in one word, it was tiring. It was tiring to go to political meetings every day, meet with phony, pretty-on-the-surface aristocratic ladies his age, and not to mention dealing with the Princess of Asia's daily marriage proposals. He thought that by now the Princess would've gotten the message: he wasn't interested in her. But apparently she didn't get it because he's still getting heavy scrolls with neat English handwriting saying the same thing. Every. Single. Time._

_That girl needed to know when to give up; they were tiring, boring to read, and to put it bluntly, annoying._

_All Alfred wanted was just one day free of any politics, nobles, just anything that has to do with being a prince. Bad luck though; that day would never come. Well, it did, but just once, when he and Mattie switched places. While Alfred enjoyed the freedom of a commoner, Mattie was bombarded with diplomatic issues and just so happened Lady Francesca of the House of Bonnefoy came to visit that day too. She was and is much of what one would call the female version of a playboy. Matthew, on the other hand, is easily embarrassed, so put two and two together, along with the prince's duties and well, there's no need to explain._

_By the time Alfred returned, Mattie was on the verge of a mental breakdown and to top it off, King Jones found out, grounded Alfred, and punished Mattie to two weeks of back-breaking work/torture. _

_And that's why Alfred was leaving the Europe Palace for a breath of fresh air, nobility style: in a carriage. Alfred always preferred to run to the nearest town, claiming it was good exercise, but the King of Europe insisted on him using a carriage._

_It was better to not push his luck. If anything, King Jones could've simply asked the King of Europe to confine Alfred to the castle._

_He wandered aimlessly through the town alone, unsure of what to do now. Everyone in town seemed to have purpose, while he was just… pointlessly walking about._

"_Ack!" He felt something bump into his chest, pulling his head out of the clouds. Glancing around, he realized the person who gasped in surprise was sprawled over the cobbled road._

_It was a female about his age. Her silky blonde hair was tied into two pigtails, the strands spread out as well. In a green dress and a white apron, a pair of glasses hung over her eyes, before she adjusted them, sitting up._

_What caught Alfred's attention about her though, were her eyes: an intense green, like an emerald. He was stunned, mesmerized by their color, before he snapped back to reality._

"_Sorry about that." He said in a voice loud enough for pedestrians nearby and look on curiously as they passed by. He held a hand out for her. "Didn't see ya there; you're kinda short you know."_

_She scowled, still politely answering, "Thank you very much for the compliment I-" She wiped the dirt off her apron before glancing at her basket, "Bloody hell."_

"_Hm? What's wrong?"_

"_The eggs. They're broken." He peeked into her woven basket and she was right. The basket was messy with broken egg shells and yolks. She sighed in annoyance, "Oh well. I'll just have buy some more." She turned around to march away._

"_Wait!" What was Alfred doing? He didn't know, but there no way he was going to let a pretty lady like her walk away; he instinctively grabbed her arm, "I'll buy them for you! I mean, it's not very heroic to break something and not pay for it."_

_She snorted, "You? A hero? I don't see anything heroic about buying me new eggs."_

"_Oh come on! It's not fair if I broke them and you have to pay for them."_

"_I'm not poor. And I'm not stupid, git. I know you're a noble. If you want blend into the crowd more, you should try putting something more simpler on. I don't need your sympathy." She began to walk away, "Go home. You don't belong here."_

_It wasn't that Alfred could tell she didn't like him, he just chose to ignore that. He was always somewhat stupid like that._

"_Wait!" he whined. Rushed footsteps carried him to a moving spot next to her._

"_No! Bugger off you wanker!"_

"_No way! I'm not leaving until you let me buy your eggs!"_

"_WHY are you so stubborn?"_

"_I was just born that way, baby."_

"_Don't you 'baby' me, you don't know my name." He followed her all the way to the market, countering each and every verbal comment._

_At the market, they got into another intense verbal dispute about who'd buy the eggs. The poor shopkeeper feebly glanced back and forth between them, barely keeping up with every comment/insult. At one point he asked: "Are you two married?"_

_The poor guy got two very different reactions._

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she screamed into his face, while Alfred only responded with a hearty laugh._

_Then, the shopkeeper suggested that they spilt the price if they were so insistent on paying; they complied as Alice claimed she just wanted to go home._

"_God, I knew you were stubborn, but this is…" She trailed off. Alfred tagged along with her down the dirt road, "I didn't expect you to follow me."_

"_I'm stubborn with reason, honey."_

"_Don't 'honey' me either, mister." She shot back with retort, but then blushed, looking away, "I wouldn't mind actually meeting with you again. What's your name, mister?" She paused in her footsteps._

"_Alfred F-in Jones." stated proudly the Prince, "Yours?" he casually asked, holding a hand for her._

_She took the hand, rolling her eyes, "Alice Kirkland; it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"And we've basically been meeting secretly every day for the past six months." Alfred finished with a loop-sided grin at the thought of the maiden. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Al!" Mattie exclaimed; it sounded more like a whisper. Callused hands tightened around Alfred's shoulders in urgency, "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into? Dad is not going like this!"

"So what?" He shrugged carelessly, "I love her."

"He's not going to accept this; he's pushing you to marry the Princess of Asia!" Alfred only groaned at the thought of that spoiled little woman-no child. Seeing her distribute a harsh beating at that commoner did not give him a great impression.

"I don't care. She's spoiled and annoying and Alice is… she's…" His eyes grew thoughtful in an attempt to describe this incredible woman. Alice was so many things… weird, gruff, shy… but at the same time, motherly, kind, gentle, and not to mention very beautiful… Alfred could've gone on if it weren't for the clear knock on the door.

"Come in!" the Prince shouted. He plopped back on the bed as Mattie hopped off, pretending to be sweep.

The visitor was, to Alfred's displeasure, Carlos Machado, another servant of the Americas' Palace. With dark skin that signaled him to be a part of the southern end of the kingdom, Carlos never got along with Alfred and vice versa. In fact, they couldn't even be on speaking terms without throwing a fist or two. The only reason Alfred didn't get his dad to fire Carlos, was because he was Mattie's friend.

No one could ever remember Mattie's name, even worse couldn't see the servant at times, except for Alfred and regrettably, Carlos.

Carlos copied Alfred's scowl, stepping into the room that was now spotless. This was only thanks to Mattie. "I don't care about what you think, but the Princess of Asia has sent her forces to Europe. Or that's at least what the council told me to tell you."

Alfred didn't say anything, blinking his eyes a couple of times.

Alice.

"Hey." Carlos retorted, "Can I leave now?" He didn't get a yes, but instead was shoved to the side, as Alfred stormed his way to the door.

"Mattie!" the Prince ordered, "I'm going to Europe. Can you cover for me?"

"Take as long you need." Mattie replied, annoyed, "If you can, bring Alice back here." That was the only approval the Prince needed to leave.

Why did the Atlantic Ocean have to be so wide? Even with the fastest ship and most efficient crew, it took a grand total of one month to get to Europe and another two weeks to get to the palace by horse. By then, Asia's military already reached Europe and one by one, villages turned to ashes, wastelands. Alfred only hoped they hadn't reached the capital yet.

How his hopes would be crushed when he arrived.

Red, yellow, and orange was all he could see. Alice's village was on fire. Sturdy houses and trees that decorated the land were in piles of blacken wood. Blood tainted the soil like paint and the smell of flesh permeated the air.

Alfred set his jaw in palace, passing by Alice's house; it was a mess, gone, like the others. He traveled swiftly down the road to the village's water source: a well, where they usually met in the last six months.

At the well, were two people sandwiched together at a very close distance. Just as Alfred hopped off his horse, they separated, one collapsing, the other standing there watching.

"Please forgive me… Alice." The person standing whispered. A single tear ran down his face, dropping a bloody knife, before he fled the scene at the sight of the Prince.

Who was that? It didn't matter because more importantly, Alfred recognized the newly-made corpse.

"Alice!" He rushed to her, gathering her in his burly arms. He shook her lifeless body gently in disbelief. An angelic smile was spread across her face, her eyes peacefully closed, like she was sleeping. "Wake up. You're safe now." He clasped her hand with his own, holding it close to his cheek.

"It's me, Al. You can't sleep forever!" He laughed shakily. Tears blurred his sight as he shook her harder, "Alice! Wake up! This isn't funny anymore! C'mon!"

She didn't respond. Her hand loosened from his grip, landing with a lifeless limp.

Death already claimed her for his wife.

Hugging her tightly, inhaling her scent, he let his eyes reach the smoky sky.

"ALICE!"

After burying her body and a having a proper funeral, Alfred sent a letter to Mattie, telling his brother that he's going to Asia; he wanted and vowed revenge. On the Daughter of Evil.

Unfortunately, Alfred was never known for his common sense, so he ended up traveling across the desert without the necessary supplies. With a help of some fellow friendly travelers on the road like himself, Alfred miraculously journeyed through the Middle East and Western Asia with just the clothes on his back. In Eastern Asia though, people were not as affable; he collapsed in the middle of a searing hot day under the Asian sun.

Alfred seems to be a lucky fellow because he was saved, once again. This time, by the leader of the rumored rebellion against the Princess of Asia.

She was a woman, to Alfred's surprise, named Ly, dressed in red. There wasn't equality amongst the genders in the Americas. And she was just as strong as he was- very impressive. Though she wouldn't reveal her reasons of hatred against the Daughter of Evil, Alfred became friends with her, fighting by her side against the Daughter of Evil's exhausted soldiers.

The scary thing was, about Ly, was she resembled Alice, not looks-wise, but in personality, with a gruff and stern exterior and a strong-willed and gentle interior. Every now and then, Alfred would suddenly see Alice in her place.

Even so, his new friend still didn't distract him from the nightmares he had at night of Alice blaming him for not protecting her.

He didn't tell anyone of this.

The castle was big. Storming the place was not the hard part. The real challenge was finding the Daughter of Evil in this maze. How much money did her ancestors use to make the oriental stronghold? A lot it seemed.

He peeked in every room along with the Ly until they finally reached the throne room. Behind these doors was the Daughter of Evil; the time for revenge of Alice's death finally came.

Nodding at Ly, they counted to three, before forcing the doors open. No one was inside, except for one, sitting at the throne.

The Daughter of Evil sat there, so bored, her lanky legs crossed ladylike. Her expression could not be read, as her eyes stonily looked up from the marble floor to see her 'visitors'. Feeling a surge of anger under his skin, Alfred, controlled by pure fury, darted at the Daughter of Evil, letting the tip of his blade meet with the Princess's neck.

The sword at her throat did not faze her. Instead, she carried a smile, a smile that ran a chill Alfred's and the lady in red's back, so malicious, so… evil. Her eyes, which were the native Asian gold, sparkled with the same wickedness. "Ah, Prince Alfred," she stated mockingly, "How nice of you to join me. You know it's not very gentlemanly to point a weapon at an unarmed lady."

"You are hardly a lady." He spit out rapidly, having to force himself to speak the last word. _Because Alice was._ _'It's my duty as an English lady to assist anyone in need of it.' Alice had said once. _"And you will pay for your crimes. Killing all those people for a selfish whim…"

"And why should I care? Or even more, why should you care?" She smirked, seeing the Prince of Blue tense, his hand gripping his sword even tighter. The point poked deeper into her skin, a tiny stream of blood oozing out on to her qipao. "Or is it because… a certain someone died there?"

"You took the woman I loved from me. The kindest and gentlest girl in whole wide world... Alice…" His sullen whisper was not missed by the Princess.

"Yes, her." She repeated, attempting to hold a laugh in, "I remember her. Nothing more than a filthy weed. I personally had her removed; Leon did an excellent job."

Alfred let his blade drop to by side for moment, moving his gaze to the aisle rug he stood on. Shaking in anger, the handle of his sword became suffocated by his hand like a snake. Aside from that, it was impossible to predict what the prince would do next.

And then, suddenly, his eyes, a pair of blazing blue fires, whipped at the Princess. With two consecutive steps closer, his blade barely touched the Princess's neck, its feel of cold touch of steel not overwhelming the Princess one bit.

He whispered dangerously into her ear, "I should kill you, right here and now."

"Go ahead; I dare you to. But I highly doubt you could." Her words hit him like flying daggers, the chains of the angry beast hiding within him crumbling to dust, its violence starting to take over Alfred. Another two steps were taken, but this time, backwards.

"Why you… YOU!" His blade, now at his side, was swung at the girl sitting regally in the throne. Its sharp tilt prepared this time to slice its target open, ready to tear the Princess's dress open, leaving a gash of red blood in place. It would be any second now, when the foil would hit its prey. Three… Two… One… The sword never reached the Daughter of Evil.

"Hold it, Alfred." His arm unexpectedly froze in place and he turned his vision behind him. It was Ly; she held his weapon arm firmly, preventing the killing blow. "Calm down." She hissed severely, "There's no point getting mad over her."

The Princess's hands were tied behind her back with a tight knot personally presented to her by the Prince, himself, in hopes that her wrists would be in bleed from the scratchy feel. Ly easily whistled for two revolutionaries, "Take her to the dungeons." She ordered coldly.

The Princess, on the other hand, did not try to resist, but as the guards dragged her out of the room, she suddenly started to snort, "Fools." which then altered into a maniacal laugh, gaining the attention of Alfred and Ly behind her, "You're all fools."

Alfred did not think of meaning behind her words.

Alfred glanced at clock for the perhaps, 60th time. It was only a few minutes before three o'clock and he was anxious for that. Because that was when the Daughter of Evil would be executed by the same weapon she had condemned so many others to. It would also finally be the time for Alfred to avenge Alice's death.

"Will you stop that?" Ly, who was next to him, scowling, finally snapped, crossing her arms, "You're making me nervous."

Alfred frowned, gripping his sword sheath in his right, "Sorry." He apologized, "I just want that woman," He spat out with such spite, glaring at the figure underneath the guillotine, "dead."

"And I just want to get this done with. That child… he's not-"

RING! Ly never finished.

The crowd below them fell silent, all eyes on the guillotine with the Daughter of Evil's head trapped beneath.

"Citizens of Asia! Today marks the end of the Daughter of Evil's tyrannical regime and the start of a new era of peace and prosperity!" Ly announced calmly, walking up to the edge of the wooden platform they were on. She held a hand out at the Princess for the mob to see, her long black ponytail whipping behind her, "Watch as your Princess is finally brought to justice!" She nodded at the executioner firmly.

"Oh it's tea time."

The blade landed with a thud and an anguished cry followed after, before the crowd burst into cheers.

'That was probably her servant.' Alfred silent said to himself. But Alfred did not care.

Justice, he thought, had finally been served.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I have procrastination problems! Anyways, I just wanted to make three things clear:**

**Princess of Asia (Mei)- Taiwan  
**

**Leon- Hong Kong  
**

**Ly- Vietnam  
**

**Next chapter: Warrior of Vengeance  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
